What Matters Most
by Kotas-Author
Summary: Kovu and Kiara have a new daughter, who's bent on the prestige of her position in the family, but something happens she didn't expect when she meets a dark, kind rogue on her first solo hunt.  1st part in a 5 part series.


What Matters Most

Kovvu and Kiara waited in the den as raffiki climbed up the path, on his way to carry out

the duty he'd performed twice already. In between Kiara's paws laid a small bundle of

fur. She smiled as Raffiki came into view. He ambled over towards the proud mother of this new cub, smiling as he thought about what great things _this _one would do. He leaned down and gently lifted the little girl into his arms. Kiara got up and she and her mate followed close behind the old mandrill out of the den. Years ago Kiara had been in this same place. in the monkey's arms, walking to the edge of Pride Rock. Raffiki reached the edge of the huge stone jutting out over the savannah, and paused. With it's parents behind her, he lifted up the cub as far as his thin arms could reach, silently proclaiming to all that there was a new princess. Then after a few seconds and a lot of noise from the anticipating animals below, he lowered the baby and turned to her mother. Joy beaming from her face, she lovingly licked the top of the cub's head. "Dala." Thus the name of the new princess was decided.

As Dala grew, her beauty followed. Her coat was smooth and shiny. her coloring was a mixture between her mother's and her grandmother's. Her eyes were a warm red. Frequent runs with Kovu kept her quite muscular, but she still had a beautiful feminine build. She had reached he age where she was allowed to hunt by herself. Kovu had taught her everything we knew, and now he and Kiara escorted her to the outside of Pride Rock. He was reviewing some of the main points of what he had instructed. "Now, what are you going to do if you find out that someone is hunting the same game as you are?"

"I'm going to back off and let them go."

"Good. How are you going to breathe?"

"Slowly and through my mouth."

"How are you going to walk?"

"I'm going to take bigger step so I can cover ground faster."

"What are you going to aim for?"

"The throat, daddy."

"I'm just making sure you remember."

"I do, I really do. Can I go now?" Kiara laughed lightly and nuzzled her. "Be careful sweetheart."

"I will mom."

"And come back before dark." Kovu ordered, kindly but firm.

"I will daddy I promise." He leaned closer and ran his tongue across the side of her face. "I love you, Dala."

"Love you too, dad." She smiled at him, then turned and trotted off toward the open plains. He watched her go, then glanced at his mate. She shut her eyes hard, then reopened them, letting a tear roll down her face. He leaned closer and kissed her muzzle, then used his tongue to wipe the tear away. "Don't cry." He said gently. She looked at him and said, "It's just. . . she's so young, and when I went on my first hunt on my own, I-"

"Hey, hey I told you that fire was deliberate."

"I know, but, I-I just hate to thing about it. What could happen."

"It'll be okay. _I _taught her, remember?" That brought a faint smile across her mouth, which Kovu was eyeing with great interest. "Yeah. 'the master' "

"That's right. Don't worry so much okay?"

"Alright." He kissed her soft lips, then her expression changed and she grinned at him. "follow me." She turned and headed back to the caves of Pride Rock.

Dala made her way past the usual hunting grounds, remembering what her father had said about the further out you go the betteer chance you get of finding a good-sized gazelle herd. or of course an equally good hunting opportunity. She reached the charred grasslands from the fire that her mother narrowly escaped from. She continued walking past that ashy terrain, and before long she found a herd of antelope grazing lazily in the distance. "There you are." She mumbled as she began her approach. skimming over all that her father told her, she got within fifty feet without any problems. forty feet. twenty-five. ten. Downwind, naturally, she was close enough to see the flies buzzing around the stupid, unsuspecting animals. She gathered herself up, picked her target, and began to spring, but she hesitated, rustling the grass. The antelope heard, and their ears all flew up, and they began to run away. She leapt from her revealed hiding place and pursued them into a small gorge. several times getting within striking distance. When she got close enough, she jumped as hard as she could. Inches away from the antelope's flanks, her prey suddenly took a leap forward, and she watched it speed away as she fell to the ground, tumbling over small rocks and hard dirt until finally sliding to a stop. She stood up, wincing in pain, and roared angrily at the fleeing herd. "_Fine! Idiots!"_ She listened to her echo reverbirate through the walls of the mini-canyon. She started back towards the way she came. She was almost there when she heard a rumbing sound. She ignored it in her anger. Then it grew louder. She glanced around. Coming over the ridge, were hundreds of wilderbeast in a stampede. She shook her head, spun around, and ran for her life. She felt a pain in her right hind leg, and it seemed to her that it was reducing her speed. As she tried to go faster, the pain got worse. The wall of brown got closer. She remembered what happened to Mufasa. She was filled with panic as the hoof-beats got closer behind her. When the crazed animals were about twenty feet away, the loudest roar she'd ever heard in her life went ripping through the ravine. It hurt her ears, but covering them would result in her being trampled. She saw something going down the side of the gorge. At her speed and level of panic, she couldn't make out exactly what it was, but it looked like another lion. The figure stopped right in the middle of the ravine. Then another deafening roar blasted through the air. Dala came to the conclusion that the lion was trying to turn away the wilderbeast. Without much success. She reached him and he fell in running beside her. "There's a big rock you can hide behind down about 150 feet! Can you make it?" He shouted over the thunder of the stampede's hoofs.

"I don't think so!" She answered. The wilderbeast were gaining. "Then jump on my back!" He commanded.

"What!?"

"Just do it!" Without having the time nor space to argue, she lined up to him and jumped to the side and on top of him. She tried not to but she had to dig her claws into his sides to keep from falling off. "Aaaa!" razors of pain shot through his body. When they got close enough to the rock to jump behind, the wilderbeast were only about seven feet behind them. He dove for it, and as he did, Dala slipped off his back and landed in the path of the stampede. She screamed as she watched the big animals rushing towards her. Then two strong paws grabbed her by the neck and pulled her under the rock. The stranger pulled her tight up against him. So tight she could hear his heart beating quickly as he put one front leg across her chest and the other over her back. She was surprized at how safe she felt, while hell was breaking loose just a few feet in any direction from them. The ground shook while the last of the wilderbeast ran past. Then a few seconds into the welcome silence, he released her and they crawled out from under their refuge. "How in the _world_ did you get caught up in all that? Might be a new concept but _you're _supposed to be chasing _them._" His condescending voice echoing slightly through the empty ravine.

"For your information, _those _aren't the ones I was after."

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah_."

"Do you even _know _how to hunt?"

"My father is the best hunter around. He taught me everything I know."

"Well saying _that _isn't exactly helping his credibility _is_ it?" Her temper flared.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Let's not forget what who just did what about thirty seconds ago." She almost snapped back but stopped herself when the words he just said registered in her mind. She swallowed the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You _did _save my life. Thank you." He gave a very slight smile.

"I shouldn't have insulted your father. And you're welcome. I'm curious though, why couldn't you make it to that rock by yourself?"

"I tried to catch one of those antelope and I fell short and hurt my leg when I came down I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Well I can still walk, but it hurts."

"Well, um. . .do you want to go, I mean would you like to come with me to my place, and I could, I could help you with your leg?" This suggestion surprized her. Dala still wasn't sure about him, but she could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was being sincere. She took a deep breath. "Okay. let's go." He smiled a full smile for the first time. Something about the way he looked at her told her that he was lonely and didn't meet other lions very often.

"I didn't get your name." He informed her.

"Dala."

"Mine's Kota." As they headed along the trail she assumed he had made himself, the thought occurred to her; Why did she need to go to where he lived when all he needed to do was look at her leg? She didn't have an answer for that question, but it didn't matter that much. She could tell he was lonely and she felt she owed it to him to stay a while. Not to mention she felt attracted to him. His coat was similar to her father's, if not a little darker. His mane flowed around his head and neck in a magestically smooth manner. Like her great grandfather Mufasa's. His fur had a luster to it that seemed to beg for her to touch it. His eyes resembled hers, a calm, warm red shade, with a comforting yellow surrounding them.

They neared the jungle, and gradually the surroundings shifted from tall grass to trees and vines. Two minutes into the jungle they came to a little clearing, about ten feet by ten feet. Over to the right were some vines that looked like they had been layed on. They were up off the ground about a foot, making a hanging bed. It looked quite comfortable. His gaze fell on her and he was about to say that this was his home when a pair of ears sticking out from behind a log at the back of the little area. His eyes turned cold and he yelled, "Get _out_, you parasite!" She marvelled as she watched him take a deep breath, bristling the fur on his chest, then she realized what was coming next. She put her paws over her ears not a second too soon. He rattled the air with another huge roar. The ears belonged to a Hyena and it shot off in terror, nearly tripping over itself, through the vines and bushes. Dala moved her paws away from her ears and looked at him. His eyes turned soft again. "They come around every now and then, but they're not much trouble. . .was that too loud?"

"Honestly? Yeah it was."

"sorry."

"How do you do that?"

"Huh? Oh, like this." His eyes got large and he took in another gulp of air.

"_No!_ no no no I meant how do you get that loud."

"Oh. Well It's wierd, but when I was born, my resonating chamber had more than twice the capacity of normal lions, making my roar volume twice to three times as loud."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Not at all."

"Is that what you were trying to do when you roared at the stampede? Trying to turn them away?"

"Yeah but it didn't work very well. Maybe they just wanted to get a closer look at a lioness as pretty as you." Their eyes met and they held their gaze long enough to make them both uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and asked, "So do you want to look at that leg?"

"Yes, please." She sat down close to the hanging vines and extended her leg out for him. She found herself anticipating his touch again. He tried to see what the problem was, but he shook his head slightly and looked up. "I'm gonna need you to lay down." She did and he very gently took her leg in his huge paws. She didn't realize how big they were until she saw her leg against them. He held it with one, and gently stroked it with the other, looking for the cause of the trouble. Dala felt her eyelids begin to shut and she knew she didn't want them to. But his touch brought things to life inside her that she never knew existed. She tried her best to suppress those feelings for now, not wanting to give herself away so soon. His paw rubbed over the same spot several times. She saw him nod his head. "Okay, you've moved a joint slightly out of place, and I'm gonna have to push pretty hard to get it back where it needs to be. I won't lie it's gonna hurt, okay?"

"Okay." He carefully positioned his paws over her leg, then, without warning he pushed hard. There was an audible crack and she cried out in pain. "I'm sorry I'm sorry are you okay?"

"ohh, yeah I'm fine. It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It only hurt for the first few seconds but I can tell right now that you did more fixing than hurting."

"Good." She got up and walked around in a circle.

"The pain's gone." She smiled at him. "Thank you. Again."

"You're welcome." There was some silence, then he asked, "So, how _did_ your dad tell you to hunt?" She explained to him how he told her to approach, what to aim for, and other things. He shook his head. "I don't mean to blast your dad but it's all wrong."

"What's 'wrong' about it?"

"Well that's the way they _used_ to do it. But I've been out here my whole life and I have better ways that always work."

"Could you show me?"

"I thought you had to be back before dark?"

"Yeah, but, it can wait. I want to at least bring _something_ home with me."

"Alright, I guess I'll show you how to approach." He got down into a crouch. "You don't take long steps. Regardless of your increased rate of travel if you do. It stretches you out and keeps you from being able to explode out of any position at any time." He drew his paws in close to him and took tiny steps forward. "This way you're ready to jump at any time without having to gather yourself up. Every millisecond counts. Also, when you step, use the back of your paw to touch the ground first. Your step will be a lot quieter." She nodded and couldn't help a smile from forming on her lips. He went on. "Another thing, don't breathe with your mouth. It's quieter if you use your nose, and you don't give out as much of your body's scent that way. Makes it harder for your prey to know you're there." He stood back up and looked at her, an accomplished expression on his face. She smiled. "It makes sense. . .I don't know why daddy never thought of that." By this time the sun had begun to go down. Kota cast his gaze skyward. Dala noticed. "Yeah I know it's getting dark. I should probably be getting back" She stated, very reluctantly. He felt he was losing her. "Where did you say you're from?"

"Pride Rock. I'm a princess there." She said, proudly at first, then feeling foolish about her boasting, knowing that in all probability it mattered nothing to him. To her relief he seemed to disregard it.

"You can't get back there safely before dark. There's things out there that hunt animals our size after dark, _especially _females. I don't want you to get hurt." She though about it. Kovu had also told her that it wasn't safe to be out past dark. She knew they'd be worried, but at the same time she didn't want to be out there with whatever it was that was so dangerous. "So are you inviting me to spend the night here with you?"

"Um. . .yeah pretty much." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "okay." They found numerous things to talk about, Kota with his hunts and Dala with her family history. He was in the middle of a rather lengthy story, when Dala's eyes began to shut again. "Am I boring you?"

"Hmm? Oh, no seriously you're not. I'm just really tired. What were you saying?"

"You need to go to sleep. You can have the bed."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine it's okay." She climbed onto the vines and found a comfortable position. He pawed at a spot on the ground, then laid down. There was around 10 seconds of silence, then he broke it. "Dala?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I want to thank you, for staying here. I haven't had a visitor in a very long time." She turned over to face his direction. After hesitating, she climbed down onto the ground. Quietly made her way over to Kota. He saw her coming and lifted his head. He had a questioning look on his face but didn't say anything. Without any real pause, Dala curved her head down and nuzzled the side of Kota's face and neck. This took him by surprize. The only affection he had ever felt was from his mother. And that had been long forgotten. She moved her head under his chin and lifted it up slightly, purring. She was warm. He instictively closed his eyes and held her head with his. While they were still in this embrace, she said softly, "I never really thanked you. For saving me. You deserve more than a 'thank you' for saving someone's life." He realized he was purring too.

"You're welcome. I'm, I'm glad I could help."

"I was lucky you were there." She gently backed off into a sitting position. Looking over at the vines, then back at him, she said, "It's kind of cold tonight. . .do you mind?" She began laying down beside him.

"It's okay." Inside he couldn't have been happier. She set herself down and rested her head on her paws. "Goodnight Kota."

"Goodnight." Twenty minutes passed. He was drifting off when he felt her muscular thigh rub up against his. Then the rest of her body. He didn't know she was so warm. He could feel her breathing slowly. Her silky fur brushing on his. He loved the way that felt. He put his head close to her paw, closed his eyes, and fell into sleep.

Kota awoke the following morning to Dala's nose snuggled right up alongside his. He almost moved away, startled at being that close to her, but he stopped himself. He stayed still and watched her sleep. "_She's so beautiful_." He thought. He hadn't seen a lioness in a long time, but he knew when a good-looking one stepped his way. He treasured the time he had with her. He didn't want her to leave. He could see the dirt just under her nose blow away, caught by the slight turbulence of her steady breathing. She stirred a bit, then opened her eyes halfway. He watched as her pretty irises focused, adjusting to the light. Then they fell on him. "You've got pretty eyes." Not seeming to be surprized at all that she was in such close contact with him, she smiled at his gentle comment. "Aw, thank you. Did you sleep good?"

"Very good. I've never had a warmer night's sleep." She sat up and stretched while he admired her flowing body in the morning sunlight. Dala thought about her parents. She needed to get back, and now she didn't have the dark as an excuse. But she couldn't tolerate the thought of leaving him. Not after the night before. She decided that she'd stay one more day. So she thought.

Kota yawned and stretched, then shook his mane. His bold scent permeated the still air. Subconciously she turned her head towards him and inhaled through her nose in an attempt to take in more.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"So, are you. . .gonna go back to your parents?"

"I thought I'd stay one more day, actually. Maybe you could teach me some more about the way you hunt?"

"You really want to know?" She nodded enthusiastically. Kota's eyes looked upward, then to the right and he said, "Well, I guess I could show you a few things."

They spent the major part of the day perfecting Dala's breathing method. She laughed hard when Kota posed as a gazelle for practice. After the last few mock exercises, They began heading back towards the little clearing. "You're doing really good. I can still hear you walking, but I can't hear any breathing."

"Yeah it _does _make a difference, I could tell that right away."

"Yeah tomorrow we can. . .oh, yeahh."

"I was planning on staying another day."

"Really?!" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I mean, what good would it do to learn one part of this new method of yours and not the rest of it?"

"Well, not much I guess. . .we'll work on your stepping tomorrow. Does this mean you'll be staying until I've taught you everything?" She gave him a crafty smile and answered, "Guess so." He returned the smile and they continued to the clearing. The next day they worked on her stalking. Then the next they perfected her pounce. The bond between them strengthened almost every hour. And the next they honed the most minor of her new skills, fine-tuning them to perfection. Later on in the day, _just _before dark, they were walking next to a considerably steep slope. "Hey Kota, could you stand right there? I want to do it one more time." He chuckled and replied, "Okay." He stood still and erect, aand she trotted off a ways. Then she began her approach. She pulled her paws in close, used the back of her paws in close, used the back of them first with every little step, carefully following everything he'd taught her. She was five feet away from him when she had an idea. She picked up a small rock with her teeth, and tossed her head silently to the left, sending the rock flying a short distance. It hit the ground. Kota heard the rock hit the ground and looked in that direction. "Thought you were better than that, cuteness." He called out with a smirk. He quietly laughed to himself, but he was shocked to feel two angelic paws hit him from a completely different direction than the sound came from. She collided with him and they went rolling down the slope, a tangle of limbs and fur. Then they hit the bottom, her body directly on top of his. They were laughing hard and in between breaths he exclaimed, "How did you _do_ that?"

"My little secret." she replied playfully. Her waist was pressing against his. He couldn't decide wether that was making him uncomfortable or melting him. Their laughter died down, and he stared up into her beautiful red eyes. They were locked on him, but now they wandered down his body to his chest. She brought her paws up from the ground, and gently laid them on his body. They rubbed against his sides, travelling slowly upwards. His heart jumped the second she touched him. Chills were racing up and down his back as her soft paws glided from his sides to his bosom. She applied a little more pressure, and very slowly began rubbing up and down on his chest. He watched her shoulder blades move in unison with her paws. She felt him rise and fall, as he began breathing heavier and faster. Her paws sank deep into his mane and found the pulsing skin under it. Then she bent down and nestled her nose into his fur, inhaling deeply, filling her senses with his entoxicating scent. She let her paws explore further upwards as she felt his front legs wrap around her back and shoulders, squeezing gently. Letting her forehead and muzzle rest against his chest, her paws tenderly cradled his head. She lifted up her own, and leaned down. For one burning moment they froze, noses barely touching, staring into each other's eyes, feeling one another's hearts pounding. Then he leaned slowly out, and pressed his lips against hers. It sent shockwaves through both of them, and she wrapped her paws around his head and neck, squeezing a little harder. They locked muzzles and her tongue plunged deeply into his mouth, sliding past his lips and teeth. They went on and on, finally releasing feelings that, in truth, had been building up in both of them since the day they met. Finally, things slowed down and he released the lock he had with his front legs around her waist and climbed off of her back. They both layed down on the ground, still breathing a little heavier than normal. Before anything else was said, they fell asleep.

The next morning, Dala and Kota were exhausted. She was the first to awake. She didn't move, rather she just layed there, half of him on top of her and the other half on the ground. Her left front and back legs were under him, and the right ones were flung carelessly on the ground. She would have gotten up and stretched, but Kota was occupying half of her body at the time. So she had few options other than waking him up or waiting 'till he did it himself. She stretched as much as she could with her right side, and laid her free legs gently on top of him. She heave a sigh and enjoyed this lazy, intimate moment with him. By this time her parents would have had her up doing things around the den. Preparing for hunts, her father's occasionally annoying exercises, things that she knew were nessecary but never _wanted_ to do. Her paws were falling asleep. She eased out her claw just a little and tickled his stomach. His eyes quivered and he started to smile. "Wake up, hotness." She laughed to herself and tickled a bit harder. She could see she was getting close. Then she used all of her claws and that got him up fast. He quickly tried to stand, but as soon as he employed his shoulders and flanks, his face twisted with pain. "Ooohhh, _ow!" _groaning, he stretched his legs one by one. She couldn't help a little smile. "You're _that _sore? I thought you were Mr. Big and tough?"

"Well I'd _like_ to be, _ow!_ but I've _never _used my muscles like _that _before." She quietly laughed.

"Neither have I. What hurts the most?"

"Well," He started popping his back. "My thighs. I don't knnow though, my shoulders hurt too. What about you?" She stood up and groaned almost as much as he did.

"That would be my ribcage, and my waist. You're a tight squeezer you know that?"

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was pulling so hard."

"Well I probably hurt you too somehow."

"Maybe. I'll find out later." She giggled and rubbed her head up against his neck, his scent again filling her nostrils. She shook her coat, bringing back the majestic shine that the soil had tarnished. "So what's on the calendar for today?" He rolled his eyes around, thinking. I don't think there's anything else to teach you. After the way you tackled me last night." She aimed a seductive grin his direction.

"I'm not sure you have much more to learn from me. The other aspects of your skill will come with experience and that only."

"Then. . .I have to go back." She realized the pertinence of the words as she said them. There was uneasy silence between them. Then he asked, "You're leaving?" A hint of dispair in his voice.

"Well. . .yeah." He was stunned.

"What about, I-I mean you're not going to-"

"Kota, it was fun for a while, it really was, but I need to go home."

"Don't you like it here?"

"Yes I do, but I have things that I need to do, and we. . .I don't think we can see each other anymore." Kota was shocked and hurt.

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't fit in. You're not a pridelander _or _an outsider. You're a rogue. You wouldn't be accepted."

"So I'll never see you again?" She felt bad about her decision, and in the back of her mind she knew the reasons she had given was a load of crap. But her position. . .it meant so much. "Sooner or later I've got to go back."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know, Kota. I don't know what they would think." In a calmer situation, he would've known what to say, but words failed to come. She leaned closer and nuzzled his neck and chin. She felt his muscles twitch and fense up against her touch.

"Goodbye, Kota." He said nothing. With pain in her eyes, she walked away from him. She fought a lump in her throat, trying to keep herself contained, at least long enough to get out of his sight.

He turned back to his clearing, his heart tearing in two. His mind in between rage and complete sorrow, unable to contain himself any longer, he collapsed to the ground. Knowing she was out of earshot, he released his grip on his emotions and let the tears that had been welling up in his eyes roll down his cheeks. Bitterly he wept for her. The only relief for his constant lonliness walking away from him, likely not to return.

Dala made her way out of the jungle and across the open plains of the savannah, making futile attempts to justify leaving him. "_I __can't __just stay away forever. He should know that. He __wouldn't__ fit in. Nobody's ever heard of him. There aren't that many males in the pridelands. If he was really a pridelander then why wasn't he at any of the assemblies? Simba would accept him after what happened with daddy, but. . .people might not like it. Yeah, they wouldn't like it. And if the other lionesses started to talk, it might jeopardize my position. I __want __to be queen, and he would only complicate it. My position is the most important." _She knew in the back of her mind that this wasn't true, but for an unknown reason she couldn't make a solid decision. It was making her angry. She passed a bussh, scaring a lizard. She saw an opportunity to vent her anger as the feeble reptile scurried along the ground. With a snarl she dove for the lizard, piercing it through the neck with one of her claws. She kept it stapled to the ground until no more motion came from it. Then she threw her paw up in the air, tossing the lifeless little thing a few inches off the ground. She tramped on, emotional stress building in her until at last her mental strength reached its end. She screamed at the air and sank into a sitting position, then her front legs gave out and she slumped to the ground, crying hard. Tears streaming down her face, hundreds of thoughts raced through her head; about Kota, about her parents, about her position. About the choice she knew she had to make but couldn't quite bring herself to do so. They all came rushing to the surface of her mind.

Kota took his massive paw off of his nose and closed his eyes tight, squeezing the last two tears out of his eyes. The balance between depression and rage tipped toward the latter. His eyes dilated and he sprang to his feet. Chills running down his backbone, he filled his lungs with air, and ripped off the loudest roar of his life. He turned and blindly began crashing through the jungle, roaring as he went. At his speed he couldn't see the briar patch he was nearing quickly. His feet pounded onto them, and in his rage he hardly noticed the many sharp points gouging into his paws and cutting bloody furrows in his face. Coming through the evil brush he frightened a hyena from its hiding place. He immeadiately locked onto the unfortunate animal and focused all his rage on it. The poor victim tried to flee, but his efforts were useless as Kota's powerful legs lifted him off the ground. He landed on top of the hyena, and before it hit the ground its neck was broken, and Kota had put a deep hole in its back. After it was on the ground, Kota tore it apart, delivering blow after crushing blow, scattering the animal's insides. His whole front end was blanketed with blood, mostly from the hyena, but some being his own. Breathing hard, he stood, front paws spread out, looking at the almost unrecognizable carcass. He knew it was twisted but he felt a little better.

Dala was still prostrate in the grass, sobbing quietly. The sound of rustling foliage reached her ears, but she ignored it. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Dala?" She looked up, startled, and the king of the pridelands was standing a few feet away.

"Simba!" Inexpressable joy filled her at the sight of someone she knew, and she ran to him and threw her paws around his neck and nuzzled him. Confused, he asked her, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He draped his head across her neck, trying to provide comfort for her. "Oh no, no I'm not okay, I'm just so glad to see you!" More tears came, leaving Simba at a temporary loss for words. "Hey hey, it's okay, I'm here for you just tell me what happened." His warm smooth voice eased her pain a bit. She sat down in front of him and began.

"I went on that hung that mom and dad told you about, and I ended up in a stampede, and then this lion came out of nowhere and saved me." He raised his eyebrows. "He took me back to his home to look at my leg that I hurt during the stampede, and he fixed it. By the time he was done, it was almost dark and daddy told me about how it wasn't safe to be out past dark and he told me about it too, so-"

"Wait, what's 'his' name?"

"Kota. His name it Kota." Simba made a face.

"I don't think I've ever heard of him. You said he treated you well?"

"Yes he didn't hurt me or anything. He was really nice."

"Is _that _why you stayed away so long?"

"Well he taught me a new way to hunt and it took more than a day to learn it all."

"Your parents are worried sick about you."

"I know that I really do but, it, it was just so hard to leave him. Are you angry?"

"No. No Dala I'm not angry. Why should I be? You're okay, and that's all that matters. I would rather Kiara and Kovu not be so upset, but at least now my fear for your safety is gone."

"How did you find me?"

"Was scouting around for me and he saw you."

"Hm. . .But, Simba there's something else."

"What?"

". . .Kota and I, we've just gotten really close since I've been gone, and. . .I don't think it would work out, him and me. He's not a pridelander, and-"

"Dala that makes not difference to me. You should know that after what happened with your father."

"I do, but, I'm afraid he'll jeopardize my position."

"Position?"

"As future queen."

". . . . .Do youl love him?" She wasn't expecting him to ask that question. It caught her off-guard and she had to think about it. Simba waited patiently. Memories of the times they had flashed across her mind. When he saved her. When he helped with her leg. When she nuzzled him for the first time. Sleeping against him. The night they made love, the fondest memory of all. Searching further she found other aspects of him that she adored. She looked at her grandfather, still waiting patiently with a faint smile on his kind face.

"Yes. I do. I, I love him." Saying those three words gave her an unbelievable sense of certainty. She felt the emotional burden that had been plagueing her slip off. Her expression revealed her thoughts.

"Feel better?"

"Wow. I've never really thought about it like that. Yeah I do feel better. But what will people say? What will they think when some strange lion brings me home and-"

"If he loves you, and cares for you, you're a princess, Dala. I would have no problems with handing my throne to him. And I doubt your father will either. A good king isn't in the breeding. It's in the heart. And you would know his heart better than anyone else besides him.

"Really?"

"I promise. Now, you go back there to wherever he lives and tell him what you told me a few seconds ago. Tell him he's welcome to come live at Pride Rock, and that I'm anxious to meet him. I'll tell your parents where you are and that you're safe." A huge smile spread across her face and she nuzzled him. "Thank you so much simba." He smiled back.

"You're very welcome. I love you Dala."

"Oh I love you too." She left her king behind and ran with all her energy back to that little clearing where she'd spent so little time building so many memories.

Kota had returned from his morbid rampage and grouchily slumped down on his hanging bed, just now noticing the pain in his feet and face. He heard something coming down the path and he turned his head that direction. "Kota! Kota I've got something to tell you!" Dala appeared and ran over to him.

"What are _you_ doing back here?"

"What?"

"I thought you had to go be a princess." His voice was laden with sarcasm.

"Kota I came here to te-. . .what _happened_ to you!?"

"Just go away. I already feel bad enough." There was a pause, during which Dala didn't know exactly how to respond to him. Then he continued. "I loved you, Dala. I hadn't cared for anyone else or anything else more in my _life_. You were my everything. And you walked out on me to save your stupid _position_? I thought I was worth more than that to you."

"You _are_."

"Well you could try showing it." She neared the bed and licked his muzzle.

"I love you Kota."

"You _left _me without so much as a se-. . .what did you say?"

"I said I love you." His eyes betrayed his confusion.

A-and that's why you came back? To tell me that?"

"Yes." Instantly he was out of the bed and on his feet, covering her face with hurried kisses.

"I can't believe. . .What made you come back?"

"I, had a little talk with my grandfather, and, he sorta set me straight." She looked at his lacerated face.

"What happened?"

"I ran through a thorn patch."

"Awww, here." She eased out her tongue and lovingly ran it across the multiple slices on his muzzle, cheeks, and nose. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation of her efforts to sooth his cuts with her broad, smooth tongue. Then when she had sufficiently covered his face, she backed off and inch, then stared into his adorable eyes, leaving her tongue hanging casually out of her mouth. She watched his eyes scan it up and down, admiring the perfect shape and beautiful pink color. She arched one brow and he grinned.

"You've got the best-looking tongue I've ever seen." He slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips onto her tongue, feeling it stiffen and then run upwards across his mouth and nose. Then suddenly he locked mouths with her again and slid his tongue into her mouth. It was _his _turn now. Her eyes widened and she was overwelmed as he pushed hard against her, forcing her to lay back until he was lying on top of her, his tongue creating astonishing sensations inside her mouth that shook her entire body. They continued for around two minutes. Then she released the hold she had on his head with her paws. Her lips and chin were saturated with his saliva. Kota noticed.

"Sorry."

"No, no it's okay." She remianed atop his muscular body, looking into his eyes. "There's something else." She told him.

"What's that?"

"Simba said you could come back with me, and he wants to meet you."

"What about your parents?"

"He's talking to them and explaining about what happened."

"So do you think the others will have a problem with me?"

"Before Simba talked to me, yes I did. I know we've only been together for about a week, but the times with you are the ones that I look back on and find the most precious. I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you. I've never had something this big different than anything else in my life. I couldn't go ten minutes without you by my side and not go crazy. I want to be with you, and nothing else. Forever." She could see a tear in his right eye.

"What about being princess? What about your things to do at the rock?"

"I used to think they were the most important, that God didn't make me for anything else. I had my plans made, but now, it's clear to me, what matters most."


End file.
